Top Secret
by weemonster
Summary: Maggie Madsen finds herself in a very strange situation indeed. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. *tear*

Finally! I wrote a new fic :D Expect more soon!

This is based on a dream I had the other night.. kinda strange, the things my subconscious comes up with..

* * *

Deep inside the Decepticon base, a young woman gasped in pain as she awoke chained to a wall. As she lowered her eyes to her trapped body, she wanted to laugh despite herself. Whoever had attached her to this wall had used way too many chains then would be necessary for a girl her size. Eyeing the room she was being held captive in, Maggie Madsen tried to remember the point in time she was kidnapped, to no avail. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after a long day at school. Whoever had brought her here must have captured her while she was completely unconscious in her dorm!

She didn't have the slightest idea what would have possessed someone to kidnap her in the first place.

As far as she knew, the last time she did anything illegal was three years ago, when she had made the extremely dumb mistake of making a copy of a classified alien signal while doing research for the government. She had brought it to her friend Glenn, a fellow hacker, with the hopes of figuring out where the eerie sound had come from. To both their dismay, they had been arrested, and eventually had become involved in a robot civil war. The whole experience had pretty much scarred Glenn for life. He now left the house even less than he did in the first place, which wasn't very much at all, being the computer geek he was.

The state of her own sanity was a completely different story. Truth be told, she hadn't been affected much. Sure, the discovery of a completely different species was interesting, to say the least, but she wasn't really bothered at all.

So she couldn't come up with a reason for being chained to a wall. The room was dark and vaguely damp, and the chill in the air was rather bothersome. Suddenly, an itch commenced on the back of Maggie's leg. She groaned and attempted to soothe it by shuffling against the wall, soon realizing that her captor hadn't considered the notion of 'shuffle' while imprisoning her.

With a sigh of frustration, the blonde woman attempted to see into the darkness of her surroundings. She appeared to be in a huge room, which was completely empty save herself. This confused her even more. With one last try at wiggling, she gave up with chagrin.

Some time later, a door that had been presumably hidden was opened, startling Maggie, who had been trying to sleep.

Two pair of unpleasantly familiar red lights appeared in the dark.

"Fantastic." She groaned.

A huge figure strode in, followed by another who illuminated the room, revealing themselves to be giant robots.

"Oh, god help me." Whispered Maggie. "I thought I was done with these STUPID robots!"

One of aforementioned robots actually looked insulted, and seemed as if he was about to reply, but the other one gave him a shove.

"Silence, Barricade. You can argue with the insignificant fleshbag later." He hissed in an unpleasantly scratchy voice.

Barricade sighed and crossed his arms, giving Starscream a death stare.

Starscream approached Maggie, his glare sending shivers down her spine.

"You are Maggie Madsen, correct?" he demanded, narrowing his optics.

Unable to do anything else, Maggie nodded, feeling a cold sweat beading up on her forehead.

"You have previously assisted the United States Of America's Department of Defense?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Starscream appeared pleased at the fear he was inflicting upon Maggie. He paced across the room, shooting Barricade a look, who in turn glared sullenly back at the seeker, who returned to stand in front of the horrified blonde woman.

"Do you recall making a copy of a foreign signal?"

Gulping, Maggie nodded guiltily

"Well, fleshbag" hissed Starscream, clicking his claws against each other, "I require that copy."

Maggie's heart sank. Taking a deep breath, she looked down. "I don't have it." She murmured.

"Slag!" Growled the robot, clenching his fists. "You had better tell me where it is!"

Barricade approached, looking up to where Maggie was trapped. "Where is it?" he demanded.

She took a deep breath, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "The FBI took it from me while I was arrested, and I haven't seen it since." She looked the robot in his crimson optics, shuddering at his furious expression.

The two Decepticons looked at each other. "She doesn't have the copy, Starscream",

Noted Barricade dismally.

" I realize that!" snarled Starscream. "However, do you not recall what Megatron is going to do when he realizes that we don't have it? We have to get it!"

Barricade rolled his optics. "Well, how do you suggest we get information from something that DOES NOT have the information we need?" he growled.

To Maggie's amusement, Starscream picked up Barricade by the throat and threw him against the wall in fury, sending violent tremors through the huge room. "You will NOT speak to me like that! I am ranked above you, do NOT forget that!" He strode over, glaring down at the other mech.

"Last time I checked" replied Barricade, standing up, "Being second in command does not give you the authority to make me the victim of your little temper tantrums."

The Seeker scoffed. "That's nothing compared to what Megatrons going to-"

"What am I going to do?" rumbled a deep voice from the doorway. At the sound of the new robots voice, the others stiffened, and Maggie's eyes shot open as the larger robot entered.

"Greetings, Megatron!" Screeched Starscream, subtly backing away from the commander of the Decepticons.

Ignoring Starscream, Megatron turned to Barricade. "Have you retrieved the copy of the signal yet?" his optics boring into the smaller mech's.

"N-n-no, Sir, but the g-g-g-girl s-says-"

"WELL FIND IT!" roared Megatron, smashing a hole in the wall, bits of debris hitting Maggie and making her wince in pain. "We must find it before the Autobots become aware of its existence!"

Starscream snickered.

Megatron turned slowly, focusing his anger on the smaller robot. He slowly approached cornering Starscream, whose wings shook with fear. Leaning to where the seeker was pressed against the wall, he growled, then turned and stomped angrily from the room.

Maggie fought the urge to giggle at the look on the two remaining Decepticon's faces.

Another bot entered the chamber, looking uneasy. "That sounded bad, I assume you haven't had any luck?" he asked, the helicopter blades on the back shifting nervously.

Starscream shook his head, pacing the room furiously, then returning to stand in front of Maggie. "To the best of your knowledge, what did your government do with the copy of the signal?" He looked hopeless.

Maggie sighed, feeling a slight pang of pity for the stressed out robot. " They destroyed it. Seriously."

With a frustrated hiss, Starscream continued. " Would they have kept the original signal?"

She bit her lip. "Its possible. But I really would not know, I don't have to privilege to know things like that.

"I see." Starscream eyed the human female. " Seeing as you have no more information for me, you may leave."

"What?!" She asked, amazed.

"What?!" Asked Barricade and Blackout, confused.

With a look of defeat, Starscream nodded. He bent down and unlocked the chains around Maggie, who grinned and stretched her muscles.

"Barricade, return her to her home."

Barricade shook his head in amazement, but shifted into his alt-mode of a police cruiser and swung open the door, as Maggie got in she turned to Starscream and thanked him, who glared at her with disdain and looked the other way.

After they left, Starscream slumped against the wall, his head in his hands.

Blackout grinned, enjoying the look of defeat on the seekers face. He headed towards the door, but before he left, he turned to Starscream.

"For the sake of Primus, why does Megatron want the copy of that signal so badly? As I recall, it was only used to hack the human's computers."

Raising his head, the other mech smirked. "Well, as we both know, Frenzy isn't the most intelligent bot in existence." Standing up, Starscream stood and crossed his arms. "He accidentally got the signal interspersed with some of Megatron's personal files, which didn't affect the virus, but Megatron doesn't want the Autobots to receive them."

"What files were so slagging important?"

"Lets just say, they were images of Megatron in, well, intimate situations.."

Blackout's optics widened in absolute disbelief, and Starscream began to laugh, clasping his sides as Blackout too began to snigger.

Megatron entered then and observing the two Decepticons in absolute hysteria, he snarled, his cannons coming online.

"Silence, or I'll offline you both!"


End file.
